Team Hebi's Cherry
by Purple Mistress
Summary: Sakura is now part of Team Hebi. Sasuke wants to destroy Itachi and  Sakura wants to destroys hers. Naruto is the Hokage spoiler ch.360 SasuSaku Naruhina.
1. This is the new me so live with it CHA!

**A/N: This is two weeks after Sasuke fought Deidara, he killed him and Naruto along with all Konoha nin destroyed Kabu/Orochi...Thinking that Sasuke would be safe they aborted their mission...when Naruto returned Tsunade decided that he was going to be the sixth Hokage...so now he is practicing the paper work. Sort of spoiler after manga 360.**

**Warning if you are a Karin lover you may not read this...if you are not a Sasu/Saku or Naru/Hina do not read it either. Enjoy.**

**Edited by Hinatakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto please don't make me laugh.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Hebi was sitting around the fire in the middle of the forest, they were suppose to be close to one of the Akatsuki hideout. It was very peaceful the birds chirping, everything normal until something or someone was sent flying, destroying trees in the process. Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin had a surprise expression, if they were by 5 feets to the left, they would had been dragged in the process of destruction. Everyone expected a dead body. But they were wrong the pink haired girl that was sent flying was standing up and screaming.

"8 trees!!! You made me destroy 8 trees!!!!! Now I'm going to get you !!!!"

She passed Sasuke and she didn't even glanced at him.

When team Hebi came to the clearing, they were shocked. Sakura was standing and there was a corpse.

"That is for mocking my hair."

When she turned around she saw team Hebi but she acted like they weren't there, she searched for her red headband that was in the floor, cleaned the dirt and put it on her head.

"Mission Accomplish….Point D far west…..Yes….No I don't need back up….Yes….For the third time Yes I killed him….No…..Listen Naruto tell everybody that I'm F-I-N-E. No I haven't see Sasuke…Ugggg….I'm heading to the village…Fine bye…transmission over."

"Hey girl what is your name?" asked Karin

"I don't need to answer that."

"Why did you lied to Naruto, Sakura?"

"Because I felt like to, Sasuke. Now if you excuse me."

With that Sakura disappeared with Cherry Blossom around her. Sakura headed to the village.

"Who was that girl, Sasuke?"

"An old friend."

Karin wasn't really happy, for a moment she saw emotions of regret in Sasuke's eyes when he answered Suigetsu, but were quickly replaced by his usual cold eyes.

"Let's go."

------------------------------------

"Tsunade-shishio the mission was a success."

"That is good Sakura, you can have the day free."

"Hai."

When she exited the tower, she found Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, How are you?!"

"Fine, hey aren't you suppose to be practicing with Tsunade about the paper work."

"Oh yeah, I just took a break with Hina-chan and ate ramen."

"If you are going to be the future Hokage you can't get those break."

"Hai. Say Sakura-chan you saw Sasuke-teme didn't you?"

"Hai, demo he was fine, even he got a new team."

"…."

"Hey Hokage-sama don't worry about it."

"Hey I'm not yet the Hokage but it sounds good."

"Heheheheehe, see ya later Naruto, I'm going to collect some herbs."

"Yeah, I'm going to baa-chan now."

Sakura went outside of Konoha and took a walk, later she went to a place that was filled by flowers there she began to look for the herbs. From nowhere team Hebi appeared.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"You know about my brother, so speak."

"Hey when Sasuke-kun speak to you, you will pay attention ." screamed Karin

But it was to deaf ear because Sakura continued picking the herbs showing her back to team Hebi.

"Why you…"

In a blink of an eye Karin was at Sakura's side ready to kick her, but she just kicked the air.

"What the…"said Suigetsu.

"Tsk. Really pathetic." said Sakura with an emotionless tone.

Sakura reappeared by Karin's side and kicked her. She was sent flying toward team Hebi.

"Men, I got a free day, and you got to find me. I'm outta here."

But before she could go Sasuke took her by the arm.

"You will come with me."

And with that all team Hebi disappeared including Sakura……

---------------------------------

"Uchiha Itachi S-ranked criminal, current position Akatsuki, current goal Jinchurruchi number 9 that resides in Konoha. His bloodline limit the Sharingan speciality Tsukyomi and Magekyo Sharingan. Was a former Konoha nin and the former heir of the Uchiha clan. He wiped it out for unknown reason and spare one member. He mastered the Sharingan at 8 and graduated from the Academy at 7 he became chunnin at 10 and Anbu Captain at 13 a true genious to Konoha. About the Tsukyomi is a genjutsu that is impossible to break until now only an Uchiha with the same capacity can break it. Only 3 people had survive this attack, among them Hatake Kakashi he got the Sharingan but he doesn't have the Uchiha blood and Uchiha Sasuke who got the Sharingan in level 2 in that time."

"Who is the third person." asked Sasuke in a statement manner.** (A/N: As always.) **

"The person who discover how to beat Itachi but didn't use it when she got the chance."

"You mean a girl could beat Uchiha Itachi?" asked Suigetsu.

"Not exactly…I think that the weakness of the Uchiha clan must remain secret for those who aren't Uchiha."

"Oh yeah and how do you know about it Pinky." yelled Karin

"It is Sakura, and I know it because I discovered his weakness."

There was a long silence in the room until Juugo broke it.

"So you are the third person."

"I need to speak with you Sakura, alone." said Sasuke in a emotionless tone.

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu disappeared living Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"So? What is what you want to know."

"How could you possibly beat my brother."

"I didn't because it is your dream to kill him. Every time that he use the Tsukyomi or the Magekyo his chakra is at the edge of depletion. Then there is the chance to strike him…at the beginning it is really difficult because his chakra is immense you need to deal with his speed at first if you survive that, then you can kill him."

"How did you beat the Tsukyomi when you don't have the bloodline limit of my clan."

"I blocked those memories Sasuke, I don't know how I even survived that."

"Hn."

"Oh one more thing….he is blind, and you will too if you keep using the Sharingan 24/7."

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To Konoha since I'm useless to you right now."

"I need your help here more than Konoha does. I will go out side you got 10 minutes to decide."

"What could be that girl talking about I swear that if she lay a finger on my Sasuke-kun…Oh Sasuke-kun I was so worried about you…did she did sometime to you?"

"Stay away, Karin."

"I had made my decision I will became part of Team Hebi."

Suigetsu grinned, Juugo smiled, Karin made an angry face and Sasuke had a smirk.

"Let's go."

Team Hebi made a campsite and they sat around the fire.

"Yo Sasuke can we make presentation?" asked Suigetsu.

Sasuke merely nodded.

"Well I'm Suigetsu from the mist, I was taught by Zabuza-sempai and my goals are to collect all the swords from the seven swords man."

Sakura nooded and smiled at him.

"I'm Juugo and I form part of this team. I don't got goals but a favor to repaid"

Sakura smiled at him and shook his hand when he extend it.

"I'm Karin and I'm Sasuke-kun girlfriend so you better stay away from him."

"Whatever. Well I'm Haruno Sakura from Konoha…my goals is to destroy a certain brother of mine that insist in taking my best friend, even thought I promise myself to not get in the path of revenge but let said that destiny played with me ...so now I'm gonna kill him no matter what."

"Guys Orochimaru is approaching." said Karin trying to interrupt Sakura.

"Quit lying Kuran."

"It is Karin, and Sasuke-kun believe in me."

"Orochimaru is dead…we killed him along with Kabuto."

"Ja! now you lied Pinky because Sasuke-kun killed him."

"Yeah I know he killed his former body but then when he fought Deidara, we were fighting Kabumaru, that is how he called himself. He was mixed with Orochimaru's soul and we destroyed him."

"How do you know that I fought Deidara?"

"Because the one that I'm seeking is the leader of that organization, plus Konoha got their spies in there."

"Someone with big chakra is approaching."

"Quit lying Karin you just want to impress Sasuke." said Suigetsu.

"No, for once Kuran isn't lying, but never mind he isn't a threat."

"Said it for yourself he got the power of a demon."

"He is not a demon."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I really don't care if I'm a demon or not, because I'm going to be the next Hokage believe it."

"What do you want Dobe?"

"I came here for Sakura, Teme."

"Karin gasped at the insult it were two person in the same day that insulted Sasuke and he didn't even bother to fight it back."

"She is part of our team dude." said Suigetsu

"What?"

"Naruto I need your permission to leave the village. I will return but I must kill him."

_"From when did Sakura need to ask permission to Naruto." _thought Sasuke

"But Sakura-chan."

"This will help our village and eliminate the great threat to our villagers."

"Haruno Sakura I gave you permission to leave, return save again."Naruto said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."said Sakurawith a bow and a tear rolling down too.

Naruto quickly hugged Sakura.

"I will miss you Sakura-chan. Here I brought you your scroll and medicine, because I had guess that you would do something like that."

"Thanks, I will miss you and all of Konoha, remember to not eat ramen all the day and always hear Hinata."

"Sakura began to jump behind Team Hebi when she heard Naruto shouting behind."

"Return save Konoha's Cherry Blossom. Make us proud."

"What a noise guy but he got spirit." said Juugo

**TBC...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you like it. **


	2. Painful Secrets you are not the only one

**A/N: Here is the next one...There I put the freaking dots, BTW this is my second language so I'm** **doing my best it wouldn't have so many 'grammal errors' if I write it in spanish. Hope that you like it . **

**P.S. This story had mixed word with jappanese.**

**Demo But**

**Hai Yes**

**I don't own Naruto, if I do I would be the Akatuski leader.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived to Hebi's hideout.

"Let's tied Pinky she might escape". suggested Karin.

"You really are an idiot, she could had escaped when Sasuke took her by her arm. Didn't you heard what the noisy guy said…she is Konoha's Cherry Blossom…she is a legend."

"A legend, yeah, as if…"

They entered in a cave. Sasuke gave Sakura the extra bag that he got store. In the next morning Sakura was the last one to wake up. When she exited the cave Sasuke throw her a piece of bread.

She ate it, and then she saw Sasuke and Juugo transform into their curse mark level 2.

"Come on Sakura…"

"Um Sasuke I can…"

Karin saw what Sasuke was going to do. So she decided to speak.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…I can't ride in your back because my ankle is twisted could you carried me instead of Pinky?"

"What the heck!! What a twisted ankle have to do if you sat in Sasuke back." said Suigetsu.

Karin quickly ran and threw herself in Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura get on."

"But.."

"Just get on." said Sasuke and you could note a little of annoyance in his voice

"Fine."

It had been an hour, Suigetsu was sitting in Juugo's back with his sword. And Sasuke was carrying Karin plus Sakura. Sakura could see that Sasuke was getting tired but he wouldn't show it.

"See ya later Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke knew that something was wrong she called him Sasuke-kun which she didn't called him for the past days. Then he felt lighter.

"IS THAT GIRL NUTS!!!!" screamed Suigetsu.

Sasuke was going to dive but he didn't saw her anymore.

"Boo". said a strange voice. It sounded evil, and it was from a girl. "You are not the only one that can fly Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura how did you…"

"Long and sad story dear."

"Don't call-"

"So beside of Juugo and Sasuke you too got a curse mark." interrupted Suigetsu.

"Exactly."

Sakura was almost like Sasuke. Only with a few differences her hair was longer than Sasuke only that it was red with pink lines around it. Her eyes were completely black. She got long pink nails and red lipstick with two fangs. Her wing were has big has Sasuke only cuter. Sasuke was shocked even when he didn't showed it(**A/N: Go and check out my profile for the picture at the link).**

"Say Juugo want a help with the sword." said Sakura

"No I guess that I should be-" try to say Juugo, who was also tired of carrying a heavy sword plus Suigetsu.

"Here." interrupted Suigetsu throwing his sword to Sakura.

"Got it."

When they arrived, Sasuke and Juugo changed back to normal. But Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"I'm going to the lake Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that something was wrong because she hasn't changed into normal but it wasn't his problem so he wouldn't ask.

"What?! hey Pinky help in here."

"Kuku….kuku…kukukukukukukukuk."

The four members of team Hebi watched Sakura how she laughed evilly. Then in a flash she was behind Karin.

"You annoying little girl. Are you bossing me around. Um?" said Sakura in a mocking tone.

"N-no." sutured Karin who was paralyzed by fear.

"Good. My temper is a little short…and right now I got a bloodlust to satisfies. Are you willing to help me?"

"N-no."

"Too sad…and I just wanted blood. But it is okay…I will go to the lake. Now do you got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Excellent."

She began to walk, and passed Suigetsu who was shocked, passed Juugo who was a little scared and passed Sasuke and with him she exchange a glare, Sasuke got his Sharingan activated but with Sakura's black eyes he couldn't see through her. She then disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms petals.

Karin was still shocked and looked behind her. Sakura's chakra was so strong that she still could felt her behind her. But she wasn't there. She fell to her knees with watering eyes. Her live passed in front of her and her teammates couldn't even move, because she was so fast and when she was talking to her she could felt the bloodlust that Sakura was speaking about.

"Told ya, she is a legend." said Suigetsu

The three male continued working in the camp. Sasuke couldn't believe that she was Sakura, so strong and killing intents…but he shoved those thought and continued making the fire that was easy because he made his fire ball jutsu.

It was already midnight, and still Sakura wasn't there to be found.

Suigetsu and Juugo were fast asleep. Sasuke stood up, when he was going to leave, Karin exited from her tent.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?"

"It is not of your business."

"You are going to search for her don't you."

Sasuke continued walking.

"Are you still going to left her on our team even after what she has done to me?"

Sasuke stopped in his track.

"She wouldn't do that to you, if you had respected her."

And with that Sasuke disappeared.

In the lake he saw somebody in the middle of it floating in the air. He began to walk in the water.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"You hadn't change back."

"And I won't."

Still Sakura was showing her back to Sasuke she was sitting in the air Indian style, her wings were in each side of her, making her seem like a ball floating in the air.

"Using the curse mark in that manner will only eat your chakra."

"I know."

"How did you…"

"My brother…and Akatsuki."

Sakura turned around still floating in the air.

"What do you really want Sasuke…I already told you everything that I know about your brother."

"How do you know about the Tsukyomi."

"It was when I received the curse mark two month ago. Our team where fighting with Itachi and Kisame."

"I told you back then that Itachi was my business."

"You really think that everything is about you Sasuke. Do you think that I would go to Akatsuki and said "Hey I'm searching Uchiha Itachi, because I want a match to see how strong am I".

This time Sakura was standing in the water like Sasuke with her wing behind.

"For your information, Itachi was in Konoha."

"What would Itachi want in Konoha. It is a weak village."

"Well your brother wanted Naruto to extract the Nine tailed fox. Kakashi was with some Anbu against Kisame. Meanwhile Naruto and me fought Itachi. It was a trap and they set us in our own village. Naruto was losing chakra, Itachi knocked him out, he was going to take him but I decided to fight him. He then used the Tsukyomi. After that I tried to fight but he was too fast. When he was carrying Naruto to the HQ of Akatsuki I followed him and I stopped him in the forest exactly 50 miles away from Konoha. He was weak from the Tsukyomi and I fought with him…I was winning but then when I was going to deliver the final blow, I thought about you and your ambition. So I couldn't kill him…the matter was that my brother was watching the whole thing. He then made a hand seal and put his hand in the back of my neck. He said that my gift for the little show was this and that the Jinchuruchi could live a little more. He then disappeared along with your brother. Naruto was the one that brought me back. Kakashi couldn't put a seal on it, I was in the verge that the elders didn't allowed me to make a mission, but I trained and I found this stage of the curse mark, the little problem was the bloodlust. So I promise myself to never used it. I broke that promise today along with another. Today is the day that I swear that I will destroy my brother, today was the day that my brother killed my family and the day that Akatsuki was born…..after that he began to search members….a month later…..he asked Itachi…."

Sasuke understood what she meant. Her brother asked Itachi to join the organization but only in one condition to kill his entire clan as he did.

"Still it is weak to stay in this form because today is the anniversary of your massacre."

"Let's see in a month, how you take it Sasuke."

Sasuke flashed his eyes to Sharingan he was angry.

"You know that Sharingan of yours don't got any effects on me. Don't tell how to take the day of today because I had been 7 years hiding my pain smiling to you guys. You always thought that I got parents but you were wrong I made them back then. I just wanted to be normal. But now he just went to far attacking Konoha and Naruto. I will kill him…I don't ask you for your understanding. Now if you excuse me I would like to be alone."

"Fine, Sakura.And here." said Saskue throwing her something.

"What is this?"

"It was made in sound, it was suppose to be for my partner, but since everybody there was weak I didn't give it to anyone. It would work with the curse mark."

"With that Sasuke disappeared. Sakura was retreating to her normal self again."

"Arigato….Sasuke….kun."

**TBC...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope that you enjoy it. I will make chapter 3 when I got 20 Review. I already have it, 8 reviews more and I will post it. You can check my profile...in my bio my sis made drawing you can go and copy paste it. If you don't see this I will post it in chapter 3 anyway. **


	3. Sasuke's gift

**A/N: Even thought the review didn't get to what I wanted I posted this chapter sooner but hey it isn't the quantity but the quality that counts. So I thank everyone who had reviewed. You can go to this site and post your comment about what you think about the pictures.**

_**If you want to see the picture check out the end of my Bio My sister made them so you can see Sakura with the Otonin Cloth and Curse Mark Level 2. **_

**Again I thank all the persons who had reviewed so far(an author love to hear opinions of other authors) I'm really glad that you like the story so far. Sup enjoy. This story got some Karin bashing if you see in some way, I'm making another story of Team Hebi, but that will come later. R&R **

**I don't own Naruto.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…Naruto-kun…what are we umm…going to do?"

"I guess that we will help them, Hina-chan."

"We….should..um….call the nine rookies…"

"Yes. Please call them we are going in an S-ranked mission. And even me, the Hokage is going to help."

Hai.

When Hinata was gone. Tsunade appeared in his office.

"So what do you think Baa-chan."

"You are the Hokage now, Naruto. And don't call me Baa-chan!!!"

"Do you think that I'm doing good."

"That is an answer that you must search within you."

With that Tsunde disappeared.

'_Yes, this is a great choice….Hokage-sama…..' _thought Tsunade.

------------------------------

The next day Sakura was the last one as always.

"Ohayo everybody...-yawn- Hey where is Suigetsu?"

"I'm right here Sakura. Oh. Sasuke here." said Suigetsu giving him a package.

"Hn."

Suigetsu gave Sasuke something wrapped. And then Sasuke walked toward Sakura and handled it to her. Sakura was stunned she didn't believe that the package was for her. She unwrapped it to reveal two Katanas.

"But this are…"

"Yeap. Legendary swords for a legendary Cherry Blossom." said Suigetsu.

"Arigato….."

Sakura was dressed in the outfit that Sasuke gave her, and held the two swords like Sasuke only in a X form.

They began to jump Sakura was the last one. Karin was at Sasuke's side (really close). Followed by Suigetsu and Juugo and in the last position was Sakura.

"Sakura…which way." said Sasuke

"Oh Sasuke-kun I believe that it would be to the right."

"I asked Sakura." said Sasuke with an icy tone. (worst than always that is)

"Um…Sakura I believe that Sasuke want you over there." murmured Suigetsu.

Sakura then incremented her speed and was at the right of Karin. Sasuke glared at her and Karin slowed so that Sakura was at Sasuke's side. Karin was too shocked that even Suigetsu and Juugo passed her.

"What do you want Sasuke?" said Sakura really calm.

"Which way?"

"Oh 123 steps to the north then we turn 65 degrees to the west right there we take 250 steps and turn 43 degrees to the south we would find a river and there we would keep our track. After a big tree we would do 120 steps we would turn to 56 degrees to the east and in 3 minutes from there we would see the HQ."

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"I'm already lost." screamed Suigetsu.

"Just follow us." said Sakura back at him.

"Okay." screamed Suigetsu.

'_I can't believe that I lost against her. She even got the same uniform as Sasuke. He bought her the legendary swords. But I won't give up, she think she is tough with the curse mark but she isn't. I had been guarding prisoner almost all my life I won't allow her to take my pride away and less my Sasuke-kun.'_

"We would rest here. Keep your eyes open we are too close of the HQ."

"Hai."

"Hey Karin where are you going?" asked Suigetsu.

"To the river, it is time that Pinky do the camp work."

Sakura shrugged, she didn't had time for her insults. Suigetsu laughed, Juugo was with the birds and Sasuke was pretending not to listen.

"Sasuke I'm going to another clearing."

"Hn."

Sakura was practicing with her swords. Karin was hidden in the bushes, Sakura knew that she was there but paid not attention. From nowhere a lot of logs appeared floating, Sakura began to "dance" with the swords.

'_Ja, she didn't even touched anything she stink with the swords.'_

Sakura stopped 'dancing' and after 3 seconds the logs where dust and the trees where cut to halves.

"Sakura…"

'_What is Sasuke-kun doing here I hope that she doesn't hurt my Sasuke-kun.'_

"Sasuke? What is the matter."

Sasuke didn't said anything he just pulled his sword and placed in front of Sakura.

Sakura smirked.

"Ok. But I'm not going to be easy Sasuke."

At the end of the fight Sasuke got his katana in front of Sakura's neck and Sakura one katana in front of his neck and the other at the back of his neck.

'_This Pinky she is going to pay but I got a plan….'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: What could be Karin's plans? Oh yeah hope you like it let me know what you think, I have chapter 4 made but my sister and me are checking on grammar error since this is our second language. **


	4. Revenge: I will kill you no matter what

**A/N: Okay if you want a really evil plan from Karin, you must look at Cherry Swords. Since this is Team Hebi' Cherry, I made a dumb plan for a dumb person. So enjoy, all of us know that Karin isn't smart at all. lol Well Hope you like it. If you want drawing of this story look at the end of my profile. Ja ne. **

**Naruto: SAKURANATA DOESN'T OWN US, BELIEVE IT!!!!**

**Sakura: Naruto you don't need to shout.**

**Naruto: SORRY SAKURA-CHAN...HEY HINA-CHAN WANNA GET SOME RAMEN.**

**Hinata: Sure, but umm...could...you umm...lower your voice...**

**Naruto: DID YOU SAID SOMETHING HINATA?**

**Sasuke: Let's continue with the story I want to kill Itachi.**

**Me: Well that is in my story but you aren't that strong you know you couldn't even beat Deidara and remaind in one piece. You are really lame.**

**Sasuke: ...YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY FAMILY.**

**Sakura: SHUT UP EVERYBODY. LET'S CONTINUE WITH THE STORY...**

**Sakuranata: YEAP YOU ARE RIGHT. HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT.sasuke-teme you are weak.**

**Sasuke: -sneez- _'I think that somebody say something about me wait 'til I get my hands in Naruto'_**

**Italicthought**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke and Sakura returned to the camp.

"Hi there Sasuke, Sakura….oh I forgot Karin is dying…something about poison or something she is in her tent and want to speak with you alone."

Sasuke entered to her tent. And behind was Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke-kun if I died please promise me –cough-that you will be happy and do not marry anyone….I will always love…."

And then Karin passed out.

"-sigh- I will cure her…" said Sakura.

After two hours Karin came out of her tent.

"How did you got poison Karin?" asked Sasuke

"I was fighting Itachi…and….Rotek…..it was so horrible."

There was a strong silences.

"It was the most horrible thing…they wanted to know where Sasuke-kun where but I didn't told them…so they torture me…."

Still there was silence.

"And the poison was suppose to be cure with the kiss of your lover…"

_'Now Pinky would believe that Sasuke-kun kissed me, she doesn't even now that I made the poison and antidote. Ja I won Pinky.'_ **(A/N: She thought that Sasuke entered alone. Then Sakura would believe that the potion was cure the way that Karin said, and cry and believe that Sasuke love Karin. The end. Yeap, pretty dumb.)**

Suigetsu couldn't hold it anymore he began to laugh. He even got tears in his eyes.

"I can't imagine Itachi using poison….that guy is so like Sasuke…..and Rotex Sakura's brother fighting with Karin….Jajajajajajajajajajaja."

"But it is the true. So Pinky you see…you may be a legend and have good potential with swords but in medical things you stink. Sakura couldn't help but smirk."

"This one is really an idiot…she is so with Sasuke that she doesn't know about the legends in any village…She is Haruno Sakura second best Medical ninja in the world."

"At least you didn't make me waste in antidote you had already drank it….besides the only one in Akatsuki that made poison was Sasori and he is dead."

"Since now that everybody stopped pretending, lets get moving…"

-----------------------------------------------

"If you want to pass you need to pass through us…"said the leader of the prisoners from Otonin. **(A/N: You know the one** **with ****different** **curse mark.)**

"Karin, Juugo handled them use the curse mark and kill if necessary." said Sasuke

"Well, Well what I got in here…."said a shadow.

"Sasuke, Sakura continue I got business here, the Samaheda is mine."

They need to enter in the tower, the little problem was that Tobi and the rest of the Akatsuki was there and neither Sakura nor Sasuke wanted to waste their energy.

"Sakura-chan…reinforcement are here."

"Naruto…."

"Don't worry the rookie 7 and Gai's team will take care you continue…" (**A/N:Since Sasuke and Sakura are on their own)**

"Arigato…Naruto"

Sasuke and Sakura began to run until the top of the tower. There was Itachi standing in front of a door.

"Move it…I know that Rotex is in there." said Sakura

"Itachi DIE!"

Itachi began to fight against Sasuke. And Sakura entered the dark and cold room.

"But if it isn't Ku-chan."

"Don't call me that, you are not my brother".

After a strong fight everyone was panting. Sakura's brothers kicked her and she broke the door and end up landing on Sasuke.

"Sakura what are you doing here."

"Drinking tea and watching TV." said Sakura sarcastilly.

Both of them flipped backwards because Itachi was going to stab him with his katana.

Itachi was going to stab Sasuke again, the same with Rotex.

"You got two option Ku-chan, died by my hands or make Harakiri, by throwing yourself from this building."

"You know…I think that I may surrender right Sasuke-**_kun._**" Said Sakura emphasizing the –kun.

"Hn." answered Sasuke knowing at what Sakura was referring

They began to fall, only that both of them transformed to curse mark level 2.

Itachi and Rotex transported in top of the building. Only to found two creature.

"Hey, there aniki."

Sasuke killed Itachi quickly. But before Itachi died he thanked Sasuke.** (Okay the fight was quick I know imagine the punches the insults and let's get on with it)**

"You may had killed Itachi but he was weak…that is compare to me."

"You are going to pay for what you did to my family."

"Tsk. Our family didn't even got a kekegenkai…I wouldn't be a pathetic ninja….so this idea popped into my mind…I would make an evil organization that would have a great reputation….so I recruited Itachi…he was sick of his family, because he got a lot of pressure."

"You really are sick, you used Itachi he was mentally unstable from all the pressure…you killed Kaa-san and Outo-san…But that is behind I will show you my kekegenkai. If you had read the clan scroll….".

Sakura began to dance with the swords and when she finish, she just stood there looking at Rotex.

**TBC...**'_duh'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well what do ya think. I made Itachi to say sorry, because he realize what he had done to Sasuke...or something like that I just wanted him to show it. For Sakura's brother well...let's see what happens. Hope ya like it. Ja ne. Rotex is 3 years older than Itachi.**


	5. DOBEKAGE!

**A/N: Sup, Here it is the pre-last chapter. Happy B-day Sasuke-kun. This is for ya!!!! Te-heee: Well let's get to the annoucement. **

**Deidara: She doesn't own us, Yeah.**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy. Who doesn't own us?**

**Deidara: Kishsimoto own us.Yeah**

**Kisame: What did you say, about my mother?**

**Sasori: Are you insulting my puppets Kisame?**

**-punch-kick-scream-punch-and-kick-**

**Deidara: Do you know where is Itachi, Yeah?**

**---------------------------**

**"Happy b-day Foolish little brother here is my gift." Itachi gave Sasuke a package and disappeared before Sasuke could react.**

**Sasuke: How sweet a tomato cake.**

**' BOOM'**

**"Cake bomb, the classic, my brother is really folish." (This is the sixteen time...kukuku he keep falling for the same trick")**

**"I'm gonna kill you Itachi, because you destroyed a tomato cake."**

**Suigetsu: 0-o**

**Juugo: o-0**

**Karin:_'Sasuke-kun looks so hot'_ **

**Sakura: Okay...let's continue with the story.**

**Sasuke: But it is my B-day. I want a cake...and gift...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, it is the noise guy."

"What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Chill out little dude…we are Hebi."

"Suigetsu. Don't talk to Konoha brats."

------------------------------

"That was cute sister but you will need –cough- What the…how….what did you did to me?"

"Haruno Dancing Swords of Death and Wind…farewell….brother…."

"You are going with me."

"What paper bomb!" (**A/N: Not any paper bomb, his paper bomb. So it isn't an ordinary paper bomb)**

But it was too late, Sasuke and Sakura were sent flying in opposite directions.

Team hebi and Konoha ninja saw how Sasuke and Sakura falled of the building and end up falling on the floor. Team Hebi ran for Sasuke and the leaf ninja for Sakura. Meanwhile when they were on the floor Sakura and Sasuke kept their gaze locked, Sasuke was the first one to receded with the curse mark then was Sakura. Their vision became burl and where dived to unconsciousness.

Sasuke was the first one to wake up, he was in a white room. Karin was in a chair.

"Oh you are awake Sasuke-kun. Now you can marry me and fulfill your second goal. I want to have a big wedding."

"Where is Sakura?"

"Why is always Sakura, Sasuke-kun. I'm better than her. You know that you are dying to ask me to marry you."

Sasuke began to walk when Karin touched his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going Sasuke-kun."

"To find Sakura."

"What if I told you. That she died…"

Karin's grin was wiped up because Sasuke was looking at her with the sharingan.

"What did you did to her." said Sasuke like venom in his voice.

Karin was saved by Hinata who entered the room.

"Um…Sasuke-sama…Sakura-san…is save…I make sure that she was….Naruto-kun want to …er…talk to you…he is…at the end of the hallway…."

"Thanks Hinata."

Sasuke leaved Hinata and Karin in the room.

Hinata walked toward her and slapped her.

"How dare you to try to kill Sakura-san. Thanks goodness that I was going to check her up because if I didn't she would had die from poison."

"I won't get slapped by a timid girl. And I will have Sasuke-kun."

"Oh grow up. You have no room in this village, we are highly skill which you are not. So the soon you leave the better if you don't want that my future husband do something worse."

"As if Dork."

"THERE!!!"

"-cough-what did you do to me?"

"You are talking to the heir of the Hyuga clan and the fiancé of the Hokage, show your respect."

"Hyuga…you are an Hyuga…so you hit a chakra point."

"-sigh- that wasn't even a quarter of my power. You are pathetic."

And with that Hinata left an unconscious Karin in the floor.

Naruto was done talking with Sasuke, and saw Hinata walking out of the room.

"Hi there Naruto-kun, want to get some Ramen?"

"Hina-chan you don't stutter any more."

"Hai." said Hinata with a blush.

Sakura was still sleeping, Sasuke just kept looking at her.

"Sakura….I…."

He didn't know what to say or do, he had finally obtained his revenge but he felt empty.

"want you to carry my name…and be with me."

He thought that this was useless he was speaking to a person that couldn't hear, plus he wasn't worthy of her love.

He heard a chuckle, when he returned he saw Sakura sitting and looking at him with a smirk.

"I would be glad to be an Uchiha….Sasuke-kun." she finished her sentence with a bright smile.

Sasuke smirked at her, he was really happy.

"Care to lend me some chakra?"

Sasuke approached her and took her hand he lend her the chakra that she needed to cure herself completely.

When she was finally up from the bed, she hugged Sasuke and surprising he returned the hug. He gave her a beautiful necklace it was from the Uchiha clan.

"In the Uchiha clan you gave the person you love this necklace…it belonged to my mother she said to me that when I found the person to be my wife that she would give it to her….since she is-" **(Wow Sasuke finally opened up. APOCALYPSYS RUN FOR YOUR LIFE)**

"It is ok Sasuke-kun I understand, and I will be happy to be in your family".

They exited the room, they found Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade and Kakashi in the hallway.

"Hinata-chan, thanks for taking care of me if it wasn't for you I would be dead."

"You welcome Sakura-chan." **(Hinata use the suffix -chan, when she is talking to Sakura, but when they are speaking with an enemy or someone who aren't their friend they refer with the suffix -san, Don't ask me why, ask them. It is right that between girl the use the suffix -chan? Just wondering.)**

Ino saw the necklace of the Uchiha clan in Sakura's neck, knowing Sasuke she knew that it got to do with love.

"Forehead girl!!! It is that what I think it is?! You are going to marry Sasuke."said Ino with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah he proposed it to me, Ino-pig." said Sakura with a blush.

"Teme! If you hurt her I will kill you myself."

Of course Dobekage."

"Hey show your respect toward your Hokage I command you!"

"Naruto could you lower your voice we are in a hospital." said Kakashi

"Sakura, I'm making you in charge of Hospital plus you will be the commander in everything related with medicine, surgery and everything that got to do with Medic-nin ."

"Thank you Tsunade-shishio."

"Hinata you will be the right hand of the sixth Hokage since he got a short brain."

"Hey!!!" shouted Naruto.

"Hai Tsunade-sama". said Hinata hitting Naruto on the head because he shouted in the hospital.

"Kakashi you will help Naruto too, since you are old you will be the second adviser."

"Hey I'm not that old you know….but I would be gladly to accept it fifth Hokage." said Kakashi when he notice that Tsunade's aura began to darker.

"Sasuke even thought you are a traitor…I will make you captain of the best Anbu team since you killed Itachi and helped Sakura to destroy her brother."

Sasuke nodded.

"Ino you will be the second in command in the hospital and you will be the second hand of Sakura."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Shikamaru you will be the Co-captain of Sasuke's team."

"Hai…this is too troublesome."

**TBC...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah the fight were shorts, It is to troblesome to keep writting kick, punch, Katon and etc..So you will imagine the fight . Let's all have a minute of silences because the most hot, smart and, did I said hot?...No? Okay the most hot guy in the Naruto world and for some of us, this world died in my fanfiction.**

**Well I hope that you enjoy it so far. Hope you like the extra bonus. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto: EXTRA BONUS SWEET.**

**Squad 7 along with Hebi and squad 8 and 10.**

**"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to You Happy Birthday: (This is everybody at the same time)**

**Naruto: Sasuke-teme**

**Sakura: Jerk**

**Sai: Traitor**

**Kakashi: Brainless**

**Suigetsu: Bastard**

**Juugo: Kimimaru (A/N: 0-o)**

**Hinata: Dumb**

**Kiba: Dobe**

**Shino: Cockatiel**

**Ino: Duck**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome**

**Lee: Unyouthtuful**

**Gai: Ugly**

**Neji:Uchiha (A/N: He think that is an insult to be an Uchiha)**

**Tenten: Homeless**

**Kurenai: Weak**

**Asuma: Smoke-less (A/N: Is that even a word? )**

**Karin: Sasuke-kun.**

**Happy Birthday to you."**

**HAPPY 13/16 BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!!!!!!(Depends in which point of view you see it, normal chronicle or Shipu chronicle).**

**---------------------**

**In Itachi's funeral..The only one who happy, in Itachi's funeral is Sasuke..**

**Sasuke: Thanks Sakuranata, this is the best present ever you killed Itachi. Jajajajaja**

**Me: Um Sasuke,**

**Sasuke: Yeah?**

**Me: Runnnnnnn.!!!!!**

**Angry Itachi fans followed us, caught Sasuke and beat him up.**

**Me: Jajajajaj serves you right for betraying Konoha. **


	6. The Future of Konoha

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of Team Hebi's Cherry. First of all I thanks Hinatakura who had edited my stories. Second all of you who have reviewed and gave encouragement words. Even thought this Saga ends here, I have two other more to complete. Plus I'm thinking on a third. lol Enjoy this epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would be married to Sasori. **

**For the 145th time you can wacth the drawing of this story, it is at the end of my profile. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to eat at Ichiraku, it was already 6 pm when Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade arrived at the gates.

"So you aren't staying in Konoha?" asked Sakura.

"Nah…it is a cute village but I want to collect all my swords. I want to accomplish my goal."

"Juugo what are you going to do?" asked Sasuke

"Thanks to Tsunade-sama she could remove the curse mark…this world got so many village that I want to known them all. I'm finally free from the curse."

"Well bye dudes." with that Suigetsu disappeared.

"Thanks and bye." said Juugo and disappeared too.

Karin notice the necklace.

"Sasuke-kun!!! Pinky stole your necklace!!!!"

Everybody glared at her.

"She just need to ruin this moment…troublesome."

"Hey watched Pineapple-Head."

"You don't call my boyfriend like that."

"Whatever Skinny Blondie, I will stay in the village and make Sasuke-kun mine, besides he wants to restore his clan in Konoha unless he want to restore it in sound and I will go with him of course. So Pinky hand over the necklace because I'm the next Matriarch of the Uchiha clan."

"Hehehehe she doesn't know does she?" laughed Naruto

"What is so funny? Mini-brain."

Kakashi grabbed Hinata because she was going to do the 8-triagrams.

"-sigh- Sasuke and Sakura are engaged." said Tsunade

"As if, Old Hag."

Ino and Shikamaru needed to hold Tsunade she was really pissed.

But then Karin saw that Sasuke was actually smiling as he held Sakura by the waist, and Sakura leaned the back of her head in his chest.

"Why you, DON'T TOUCH SASUKE-KUN, UGLY PINKY."

"Enough! With the power that give me the sixth Hokage I forbid you to put another step in this village and you got 30 seconds to leave before I command the best squad of anbu to kill you."" said Hinata

Make me, you are not the Hokage, Shy Girl."

"Everything that Hinata said it is what I'm going to do." said Naruto in a serious tone.

"We rule Kabuto's girl." said Ino

Everyone began to laugh.

"It is true she is just like Kabuto, even the glasses are the same." yelled Naruto

"What did you…"

"Five seconds to go…." said Hinata

"Okay I'm going. Sasuke-kun do you want to form our family in sound or in waterfall."

"Do I look that I want to form a family with you? I will form my family with Sakura."

"Fine I will be going then."

"Finally Kabuto's girl got it." screamed Ino.

"We won't miss you, so get lost." yelled Tsunade.

Everybody looked at Tsunade.

"What? nobody tell me old and get away with it."

So in resume, Sasuke and Sakura were happy, and had 5 sons and 1 daughter, Naruto and Hinata were happy, his daughter loved ramen but his son was allergic to it**(A/N: Naruto was really sad with this)** He was a great Hokage. Ino and Shikamaru had twins, that liked to see cloud but they were noisy as their mother. After 5 years, Juugo came and lived in the village. Suigetsu visited the village, and bragged about his swords and water jutsus. They were a happy family. Oh I forgot Karin…..well let's said that she didn't show her face around Konoha again.

**Owatari **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sup Hope that you like it. If you want to be in the name list of **

**THE WE HATE KARIN CLUB:::****If you hate Karin from NARUTO, copy and paste this into your profile and add your name to the list: ****Pink Crescent**** Moon, Miyako-hime, XSakuraHarunoX, I'm in love with a Uchiha23, Angel Of Cherry Blossoms,Cherrilatina,CherryBlossoms016,Sakuranata **

**I want to make it bigger so if you want leave me your name in a review or a PM, I will copy paste it and put in my profile and this Friday, you will copy paste it from my profile and you will have a larger list. Ja ne **

**P.S. You can check out the forum in my file. **


End file.
